Tan tarde
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: ... una sonrisa sincera pero cansada se deja ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su rostro, mientras toma firmemente la Glock con una de sus manos y ve fijamente a la figura frente a ella. • [PostMovies] [Marion/Sarah] [Lenguaje fuerte] [No femslash]


_**Disclaimer: **_Réquiem por un Sueño no me pertenece, sino a Darren Aronofsky. Las referencias a Laberinto tampoco, sino a Jim Henson. Únicamente la historia es mía.

* * *

El último de sus clientes se ha marchado hace un par de horas.

Su única compañía ahora son unos pocos cigarrillos, cerveza barata y una línea de heroína. O varias. ¿A quién le importa?

Su respiración es agitada, sus pupilas están inmensamente dilatadas. La estridente música sigue retumbando desde el viejo estéreo llenando cada recoveco de su sucio apartamento y ella sigue dando vueltas en un baile errático y frenético en medio de la sala. Los vecinos en cualquier momento vendrán a exigirle un poco de paz o amenazarla con que llamarán a la policía, pero no le importa. Todos pueden irse al carajo, le importa una mierda.

Su vida no es más que una puta mierda. O mejor dicho, _su vida es mierda y ella no es más que una puta. _

_Ella no vale nada._

En un momento tropieza a un lado de la mesa de centro, mientras ríe como una posesa y de improviso toma todos los billetes sobre la mesita que hasta la fecha tenia ahorrados gracias a sus _horas de trabajo_ y los hace trizas, como si de confeti se tratase. Con odio, con asco, con desilusión, con arrepentimiento, con odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio... hacia sus vecinos, hacia el último hombre que la folló como la asquerosa ramera que es, hacia la bendita droga en su sistema, hacia ella misma, hacia…

_«_− _Marion, eres la chica más hermosa del mundo, eres mi sueño.__»_

_Odio..._

− ¿Realmente lo soy?− le habla a la nada. No obtiene respuesta y eso la enfurece −. ¿Eh Harry, realmente soy hermosa? –de nuevo solo obtiene silencio− ¿Por qué no me contestas? Ah, ya veo. Es porque me acosté con ese hombre ¿cierto? ¿Estás celoso? Siempre te pones celoso –sonríe con ternura por un momento− ¿O es porque te has dado cuenta que no soy tan hermosa como siempre pensaste? –una sonrisa cínica se posa en sus labios. − ¿O… será que por fin te diste cuenta de que siempre te mentí? ¡No puedo creer que me creyeras! ¿Marion Silver? Que nombre más estúpido…

¡No! Maldita sea, no, no, no, ¡no! No debe de pensar en Harry, no ahora que esta tan cerca de liberarse de todo. Del dolor, de la culpa, del asco hacia sí misma, de las mentiras que ella misma creó para escapar de un mundo en el cual nunca encajó por más que trató e hizo que escapara de todo aquello que alguna vez amó. Un mundo en el cual encontró de forma milagrosa un poco de consuelo con un hombre igual de vacío que ella. Un mundo que destruyó cada uno de sus sueños.

Pero eso termina ahí.

Se levanta con mucho esfuerzo del suelo mientras camina al ritmo de la música que sigue sin detenerse, hasta una pequeña gaveta debajo del estéreo de donde sustrae un objeto.

Sus manos recorren los relieves del frio metal, acostumbrándose a su peso y forma mientras cierra por un momento los ojos. Se siente tan bien entre sus dedos, tan correcto…

Al dar la vuelta y abrir los ojos, se topa a un par de metros de ella con una imagen que no miraba hacía mucho tiempo: la de una adolescente de brillantes ojos verdes, en un cuerpo joven y virginal vistiendo un curioso vestido medieval y un tocado de listones y flores artificiales. Ésta extiende una de sus manos hacia ella, mientras una expresión triste adorna sus delicadas facciones.

La música sigue sonando, no se detiene. Al igual que ella.

Una sonrisa sincera pero cansada se deja ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su rostro, mientras toma firmemente la _Glock _con una de sus manos.

No hay vuelta atrás. Le gustaría regresar de alguna forma el tiempo, pero es demasiado tarde. Tan tarde.

Ve como la alucinación de lo que alguna vez fue mueve los labios inútilmente a pesar del sonido, sin moverse de su sitio y con el brazo firme y desesperadamente extendido; pero aun así es capaz de darse cuenta del mensaje:

_«_−_No lo hagas…__»_

Cierra los ojos.

_«_−…_por favor, Sarah…__»_

Su mano tiembla con terrible indecisión mientras el frio metal de la pistola hace contacto con su sien.

_Tan tarde…_

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, hace mucho vi la película Réquiem por un sueño y fue realmente impactante para mí. Genial y realista, pero impactante. Y de Laberinto ya ni hablo, ya que ahora se ha convertido en toda una obsesión para mí. ¿Lo del crossover? Una simple ida de olla al recordar que Jennifer Connelly protagoniza las dos películas y también la coincidencia de que la mamá de Harry se llamase Sarah, fue como una señal. ¿El final? Bueno, queda a la imaginación del lector. Tal vez haya incongruencias con respecto a la película, pero fue hace mucho que la vi y francamente no quería deprimirme viéndola de nuevo. Este es uno de los fics que más me han costado escribir dada la temática de la película, pero aun así di mi mejor esfuerzo y estoy satisfecha. Así que…

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
